This disclosure relates to protective coatings or layers for airfoil components, such as those used in gas turbine engines.
Airfoils are commonly used in a gas turbine engines as fan blades, compressor blades, compressor vanes, or guide vanes. The airfoils are typically made of corrosion resistant materials, such as titanium alloys, to withstand the relatively harsh environment within the gas turbine engine. In particular, titanium alloys are attractive for use as blades and vanes because of resistance to many different conditions, such as corrosion, erosion, foreign object impact, wear resistance, and galling.